Renewed Destiny
by Laura369
Summary: It had been ten years since they had last seen each other. Ten long years, it had been. The wounds from high school still left open. Tonight was the night when Brooke saw Lucas with her eyes for the first time in years. [Brucas 3Partner]
1. Chapter 1

Renewed Destiny

By: Laura369

_"Don't be dismayed at good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends." _

_"No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth."_

**Summary:** It had been ten years since they had last seen each other. Ten long years, it had been. The wounds from high school still left open. Tonight was the night when Brooke saw Lucas with her eyes for the first time in years.

Brooke Davis-Lyon walked into the gym for her ten year high school reunion holding hands with her husband of two and half years. Brooke's eyes wandered over the walls of the gym, there were enlarged pictures of her classmates covering the walls. Her eyes immediately stopped on a picture of Brooke hugging Peyton Sawyer, the girl who had been her best friend back then. Her eyes then landed on the picture of her and her friends the day they had graduated. They all looked so happy, but Brooke could see the sadness in her own eyes. That sadness was caused by the boy that was close to her side, Lucas Scott. The boy, Brooke refused to trust and caused her to break up with him the following week. She remembered that night for always.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Michael, Brooke's husband.

"Just thinking about everything," Brooke replied vaguely. Michael accepted her answer and let her be. He had learnt in the four years they had been together and the six he had known her to let Brooke come to him with a problem, not go looking for.

Brooke continued to walk into the gym, still holding Michael's hand tightly. Each wall she looked at she had another flashback, there were ones of her cheerleading, jumping up and down, and chanting cheers. All were memories of her carefree lifestyle she once lived. Brooke's life was now somewhat boring. She was a business woman in New York City. She spent the majority of her time behind her small desk tapping information into a computer. The only perk of her job was that that's where she met Michael Lyon, her husband.

Michael was her boss when she started her job. Brooke was freshly out of college when she applied for the job as Lyon and Bruce Lawyers and Associates. At their interview Michael was immediately taken aback by Brooke's good looks and charm. He hired her on the spot. Michael as most men was drawn to Brooke, she had charisma. After two years of working together and flirting, Michael asked her out.

Their first date had been nothing special. Brooke had been out of the dating game for sometime. She dated off and on during college but nothing serious and she was still leery of men. Her confidence in dating had been broken in high school. Not that anything seriously bad had happened to her after she was cheated on, but she still didn't trust men completely. She set herself up for failure. Brooke as usual blew Michael off after their first date, as she did after all of her first dates. But Michael continued to pursue Brooke until she finally gave into a second date. After about six dates Brooke became comfortable in the relationship despite the eleven year age difference and finally began letting Michael in. After a year of dating, Michael proposed. Brooke accepted and they got married seven months later in a small ceremony that only close friends and family were invited too.

Brooke's Tree Hill friends were not invited. They had lost contact over the years. She keep in contact with Haley and Peyton during her first year of college but the phone calls and emails began to come further and further apart until they just didn't come at all. Brooke had a new life, one that she was invited to some of the best parties in the city, wore designer clothing, and her husband was a man who most people knew and respected. That was Brooke's life now. She had married her rich man and she lived the life she always thought she would. Brooke was happy with her life, but she always known something was missing. And she knew what it likely was.

Brooke gently squeezed Michael's hand, "Let's go and find out table."

"Sure, honey," Michael said quietly and have Brooke a light kiss on the cheek. Brooke and Michael wandered from table to table looking for their place cards. Michael found their cards first. "Here we are," Michael called to Brooke, who was looking at a table near by.

"Okay," Brooke said as she walked towards the chair that Michael was holding waiting for Brooke to be seated. Brooke sat down and carefully crossed her ankles and smoothed her gray pencil skirt and adjusted the sleeves of her indigo blouse. Brooke had carefully chosen her outfit for the night; she wanted to look sensible yet with hints of sexy. The skirt was fitted but went to her knees, and the blouse showed an appropriate amount of cleavage.

"So how is it being back in your old school and town?" Michael asked as he took his seat next to Brooke. Last year when the pair had attended Michael's twenty year high reunion, they had plenty of fun. Mingling with Michael's old friends and even talking to some of his ex-girlfriends. The pair had left the party in the late hours of the morning both with large smiles plastered on their faces. Michael was hoping for a similar experience tonight.

"Very strange," Brooke replied. "I haven't seen anyone in years and I don't even know what to say when they get here." Brooke was kicking herself for arriving so early. It would have been much easier if they had arrived later. She would be able to join already going conversations.

"Well, just ask them about their lives, if they are married, have any kids, those types of questions," Michael suggested. "I know they are kind of bland questions but they might get the conversations started."

"True," Brooke said. She looked up and smiled at Michael just to let him know that she appreciated him being there so much. Her eye caught a picture on the wall she hadn't seen before. Brooke's eyes immediately went blank.

"What is it?" asked Michael as he looked towards the picture Brooke's eyes were focused on. The picture was of a younger Brooke jumping into the arms of teenage boy. The boy was dressed in a basketball jersey and she was in a cheerleading outfit. He knew what he was looking at. That was his Brooke and with the boy that had a bit of Brooke's heart to this very day, Lucas Scott. As much as Brooke denied it, Michael knew it. Brooke had told Michael about her relationship with Lucas, not leaving a single detail out about it, but Michael saw it her eyes, she still had lingering feelings for Lucas.

"Nothing," Brooke said, removing her eyes from the picture. She remembered that day that shot was taken. It was before everyone knew about Lucas' HCM and he was still playing basketball. They had just won the game and Brooke as a supportive girlfriend ran and had jumped into his arms. Brooke looked down, afraid to look into Michael's eyes. She began to fiddle with her place card. The card had her name, Brooke Davis-Lyon, written in perfect gold calligraphy.

"Brooke," Michael said quietly as he touched her shoulder ever-so slightly.

"Yes," Brooke said looking up. Still afraid to look into his eyes she focused over her shoulder and saw Haley standing near the doorway, obviously waiting for someone. "Hold that thought," Brooke said abruptly, "I see someone I know. Let's go."

"Okay," Michael said, he was excited that Brooke was excited to see someone. He stood up and Brooke grabbed his hand and led him towards a woman standing alone at the entrance.

"Haley!" Brooke squealed as soon as the old friend was in ear shot. Haley hadn't changed one bit. Her hair was still long, wavy and blonde. She was dressed simply in a black knee length dress with capped sleeves.

"Brooke," Haley exclaimed, as she pulled the old friend into a hug. "How are you?" It had been years since she and Brooke had seen each other. They had run into each once in New York while Haley was promoting her new CD. Haley had a short-lived career in music and she then turned her attention to school and became a teacher.

"I'm pretty good." Brooke said grinning from ear to ear. "This is my husband, Michael Lyon," Brooke said proudly.

"Hi, Haley Scott," Haley said as she extended her hand.

"Hello," Michael said as he took her much smaller hand into hers and gave it a firm shake, a business man's shake.

"Scott, so you and Nathan are still married?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, and we have three kids now," Haley said proudly. "Nathan's is just in the bathroom, I don't know why he didn't just go at home, but whatever."

"So you guys live in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"Definitely, we both could never leave here," Haley explained.

"So you have kids, how old are they?" Michael asked, hoping to help keep the conversation going. Michael vaguely knew who Haley was from Brooke's high school stories but from what he could remember she was the type of woman to be proud of her family.

"Well, Hayden is the oldest and she is eight, then there is Keith who is five and the youngest is Natalie and she is one," Haley said grinning.

"Keith after Uncle Keith?" asked Brooke.

"Yes, and Hayden is named after me and Natalie is named after Nathan," Haley said answering Brooke's questioned. Soon after Haley and Nathan began trying for children Nathan had made Haley to promise to name their first boy after his late Uncle Keith.

"Brooke," a voice said from behind her, she instantly recognized it as Nathan. She turned smiling. Brooke quickly ran up to Nathan and gave him a large hug. Brooke introduced Nathan to Michael. They all began chatting about work, marriage, and life in general. The conversation was going quite smoothly when the announcer of the night announced for everyone to go and sit in their assigned seating so the night could begin with a slideshow and some memories shared by their classmates.

Brooke and Michael made their way back to their seats and Haley and Nathan made it to their seats which happened to be two tables over. At Michael and Brooke's table two seats were still empty across the table. But either side of Brooke and Michael was Mouth and his wife, Maria and on the other side was a girl named Kendra and her fiancé. Just as the announcer began speaking the empty seats were filled. Brooke's attention was focused towards the front until she heard a small gasp from Mouth and she turned to see what had happened.

Lucas Scott was holding a chair out for Peyton. Brooke let out a much louder gasp causing Lucas to look up from Peyton. His eyes immediately connected with Brooke's like they had many times before, ten years earlier. Brooke's mouth was slightly open with shock, but she looked as beautiful as ever. When Brooke had abruptly broken things off with Lucas after senior year and they both left for their respective colleges they had never had a chance to talk. Peyton and Lucas continued their friendship and it eventually turned into a romance. They married shortly after but never having kids.

"Brooke," Lucas whispered, not wanting to cause a scene. But it was hard not to, seeing the girl who you thought was "the one" for the first time in ten years. Brooke did not look drastically different other than her hair. Her hair was now cut into a shorter style with soft layers surrounding her face, making her look older and more sophisticated.

"Lucas," Brooke replied, with a small smirk that was beginning to turn into a smile. "Nice to see you," Brooke said kindly as her smirk morphed into a smile.

"Right back at you," Lucas responded, he was not expecting this kind and friendly Brooke. He was expecting a meaner and bitter Brooke. He didn't know why, but he was hoping she still had feelings for him, although he was married and he knew she was also.

"Nice to see you too, P. Sawyer," Brooke said kindly although she was angry on the inside, she didn't not like the fact that Peyton had won the battle for Lucas but Brooke had a lot of practice keeping her composure, she was friends with the New York City elite. "Or is it P. Scott now?" asked Brooke noticing the large ring on a very important finger.

"Scott, Luke and I have been married for seven years now," Peyton said grinning.

"This is my husband," Brooke said as she nudged Michael to turn and look at the couple, "Michael Lyon. We have been married for a year and a half." Michael turned and smiled at the man he was convinced his wife still loved on some level and the woman that was likely responsible for Lucas and Brooke not being together. Both Lucas and Peyton nodded at Michael as an acknowledgment of his presence. The pair did not greet with the warmth that Haley and Nathan had.

"Now let's get on with the slideshow," the announcer said excitedly. The man sat down at a computer and tapped a few buttons and the large white screen on the wall light up with pictures and music began to pulse through the room. The first pictures shown were pictures of the alumni as children playing with each other, pictures of the basketball team, cheerleading squad and other clubs of sorts. The pictures moved onto more personal pictures, pictures of couples and friends. Their were pictures of Peyton and Nathan in the early stages of their short romance, pictures of Brooke with various boys, pictures of Haley and Nathan, and finally pictures of what was consider the royal couple of their school, Brooke and Lucas. The picture shown was the pair dancing in the center of the room at prom. Brooke was in a emerald green dress and had her head resting on Lucas' shoulder with her eyes closed looking completely content and Lucas looking at Brooke loving.

Both Brooke and Lucas looked up at each other at this moment and made eye contact. Not the same eye contact they had made earlier, this one was much more intense. The kind of eye contact that brought tears to Brooke's eyes, Lucas glanced at their respective significant others to see if they had caught this look, but both Peyton and Michael's were focused on the screen. The screen was now showing pictures of Whitey, who had passed two years earlier. "Brooke," Lucas mumbled, reaching across the table to grab her hand.

"Don't," Brooke said sharply pulling her hand away. Brooke had always known she had lingering feelings for Lucas, but she was never aware they were this strong. Not strong enough to affect her the way she was being affecting. "I have to go to the washroom," Brooke declared, as she grabbed her small silver clutch and she began to walk rapidly towards the bathroom.

"Brooke," both Michael and Lucas called as she walked away. Both Michael and Peyton turned to look at Lucas whose eyes were still focused on Brooke's small figure.

"Lucas," Peyton exclaimed as quietly as she could, "Why the hell are you looking at her like that?"

"What," Lucas replied as he came out his trace on Brooke. Peyton repeated herself and Lucas just chose to ignore her. Over ten minutes had gone by and Mouth was on stage telling everyone the story about when Lucas famously beaten his own brother on the Rivercourt.

Michael was carefully thinking and he had decided what had to be done, "Lucas," he said quietly. Lucas was still looking towards the bathroom, waiting for Brooke to come out.

"Yes," Lucas replied, trying his hardest to make it look like he wasn't looking for Brooke. He glanced over at Peyton who was obviously pissed. She glared at him and turned her attention onto Mouth once again.

"You go and see what's wrong with her," Michael said closing his eyes, "I know you want to and she probably wants you too."

"What!" Peyton exclaimed, many people turned to look at Peyton after her small outburst.

"They need to talk," Michael said simply, "And I think we should let them." Michael had carefully thought out his plan. They needed to talk, there was obviously some issues not dealt with and they needed to talk. He just hoped both Brooke and Lucas loved Michael and Peyton enough to stay with them.

"Okay," Peyton agreed. She did not want to have to live through another triangle with Brooke and Lucas so hopefully they would finally get some closure.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked Michael.

"Yes," Michael said as he signaled Lucas to go. Lucas got up from his chair and headed towards the bathroom. Lucas stopped at the door and knocked quietly.

"Look," Haley whispered into Nathan's ear, "Lucas followed her." Haley motioned towards the woman's bathroom that Lucas was now leaning against. Nathan just shook his head and raised his eyebrow. He knew this could be trouble, hopefully nothing would happen. "I can't believe it," Haley said, "Brooke and Lucas."

Lucas continued to gently tap on the bathroom door until Brooke finally acknowledged his presence. "What?" she yelled impatiently.

"It's Lucas," he said cracking the door slightly open. "Can I come in?" He opened the door completely and Brooke nodded. The bathroom had been re-done for the reunion. There were plants everywhere and a forest green velvet couch against the wall. Lucas sat down on it. "Michael sent me," Lucas said explaining.

"Why would he do that," Brooke exclaimed, "he knows our history. I told him everything."

"He said that we need to talk," Lucas said repeating Michael's words.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Brooke said angrily.

"Start with why you seemed all calm and collected and then a picture made you cry," Lucas said, hoping she'd open up to him. Brooke began fiddling with the seam of her blouse and sat down beside Lucas and crossed her legs.

"Because," she began then stopped. She did not want to seem vulnerable. "Because, I am not supposed to be angry when I see my ex-boyfriend from ten years ago walk in with my old best friend. Because I am not supposed have the feelings I do when I see your picture. Because I am supposed to be with Michael and I do love him but I still get these feelings." Brooke rambled. She didn't know why she really had reacted the way she did. She knew she had a spot in her heart for Lucas but she didn't know how large that spot was.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he reached for her hand. She allowed him to hold it. "I have another question for you." Lucas knew the next question was one he didn't really want to ask but he knew he had to, if he ever wanted any closure. "Why did you leave me?"

Brooke bit her lower lip, a sign of that she was thinking of crying. "Because I wanted to be the one who left, I wanted to break your heart this time and not have my own broken. I knew you would eventually pick Peyton, which you did by the way." Brooke explained.

"Brooke, I picked Peyton because you left, not over you." Lucas explained. After Brooke had left, he always hoped she would come back, but she didn't. So he settled for Peyton, he hadn't chosen Peyton.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, we are both married and I love Michael, maybe not as much as I should but I do love him," Brooke retorted. "I am going to go and join him now, thank you for this little talk. We might just have some closure now." Brooke stood up and began walking towards the sink to fix her face.

"Wait, one more thing," Lucas said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"What," Brooke whispered. Her lips were close to his lips. "I asked you what," Brooke whispered again.

"I just have to do one more thing," Lucas whispered and then kissed her. Not just a small kiss, this was a passionate kiss that sent chills through both of their bodies. They separated for a few seconds and then Brooke kissed him. Brooke broke them apart as soon as her mind caught up with her.

"Married," she said grabbing his hand and flashing both their wedding bands in front of his face.

"Married," he repeated. He sat back down on the couch and watching Brooke fix her make up. Brooke adjusted her clothing and hair and Lucas just watched.

"Ready," she said smiling. He smiled back at her and opened the bathroom door and allowed her to exit. She walked towards their table and took her seat next to Michael and gave him a small peck on the lips. Lucas did the same thing minus the kiss. He wanted to leave Brooke as his last kiss for a bit longer.

The night continued. There was lots of drinking, eating and mingling. Everyone was talking about their jobs, boyfriend or girlfriends, marriages, children and everything they could think about. The tables got moved back to make room for a dance floor. Music echoed through the room and everyone began dancing. The songs rotated from slow to higher tempos, from older songs to recent songs. People dance with each other and their dates. The night was slowly coming to an end. Peyton and Lucas dancing together and Michael and Brooke dancing together, and something happened. Their song came on, Lucas and Brooke's song came on. Both tried to not to filch in the arms of their significant others. They both continued to dance. Both couples made their ways towards the middle of the dance floor.

Brooke was the first to look up. Lucas was still looking at Peyton. Lovingly, Brooke had thought. Brooke's eyes closed and she thought about her husband for a few short seconds. Lucas looked up after trying to keep his attention on Peyton. Brooke's eyes were closed, likely thinking about Michael. But then she opened them. They again made eye contact. This time Brooke didn't cry and Lucas didn't want to run over and kiss her. This time they were content with their lives, and they both knew this was not the last time they would make that eye contact. They both knew, this was not the end of Brooke and Lucas' epic romance, not even close.

Complete…

A/N- I know it's long but I just needed something to write. I have the most major block. Please review. They are majorly appreciated. This was the first time I have written on One Tree Hill one-shot. Eek.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I have been planning on writing a second chapter to this story since shortly after I wrote it but I have been incredibly busy with homework and on weekends I enjoy going out. But today I am home sick and I am going to write. So here we go.

**Renewed Destiny**

"_Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same."_

"_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next."_

Brooke drove slowly into a parking spot. She maneuvered around the other cars and parked quickly and without hesitation. It was the next step that had the hesitation, opening the car door and getting out of the car. She turned her key in the ignition and the car shuddered as it went from on to off. Brooke removed the keys and threw them in her large, black, leather bag next to her. Her small, manicured hand reached and clutched the door handle. With one swift motion she opened the car door. The door swung open, slightly nicking the white door of the car next to her. Brooke's eyes settled on the red streak left by the door and then choosing to ignore it looked away. Brooke reached her left leg out the door; the first step had been literally taken. She then stepped completely out of the car. She bent over and grabbed her sack-bag and smoothed the creases in her charcoal gray woolen pants, her teal camisole and her black cardigan. She ran her hands through her long brown hair with blonde highlights that were so desperately trying to hide the grey hair that was beginning to show. She bent over on last time to check her make-up in her mirror, she pursed her lips, smacked them twice and she stood up. It was show time. And she knew exactly who she was out to impress.

The heels of Brooke's black boots clicked as she walked under the banner reading, "Welcome Back, Graduated of 2007". Brooke recognized the sign. It was the same sign that she had walked under the last time she was in this gym, ten years ago. Today was her twenty year reunion. It was been twenty years since she had graduated. Today was much different from the last time she was in the gym, at her ten year reunion. That day she had walked in holding hands with Michael, her husband and kissed her high school boyfriend, Lucas. Michael had died four years ago from cancer. The battle had been long, Michael spent two years in out of the hospital, but he eventually lost his battle. He left Brooke behind to raise their small daughters, Kianna and Tatiana. Kianna was now eight and Tatiana was now six. Tonight they were with her parents, who had moved back to Tree Hill a few years ago to retire. Brooke and they had renewed their relationship after Michael died.

Brooke continued to live in the city. She continued her job at Michael's old company. She made decent money and Michael had left everything to her and the girls. But Brooke's life had changed drastically. She went back to the fun girl. She was partying all of the time as she did in high school but she was having fun with her kids, taking them to the park, to riding lessons, going out for ice cream, and playing all-sorts of games. She had her spunk back. It was too bad that it took the death of her husband to put it back in her.

Brooke made a quick stop in the bathroom, to check her outfit and make-up again. As much as Brooke had changed, she could not change that materialistic side of her that made her want to look perfect. Once in the bathroom, she opened her bag and pulled out a small make-up bag. Inside she pulled out her favorite lipstick, a deep reddish-pink. She expertly applied it to her lips. Using her pinkie-finger she wiped the running eyeliner under eye, wiping it away. As she was re-parting her hair, the door swung open, revealing Peyton on the other side.

"Hi," Brooke said nervously. She remember the days that Peyton and herself would spent time in front of this very mirror after games, practice and gym doing the exact same thing Brooke was doing now. But those days had ending many years ago.

"Hello," Peyton replied. "How's it going?"

"Good," Brooke said with a smile, "you?"

"Pretty good," Peyton said as she leaned forward towards the mirror pulling her shoulder length wavy hair out of her face. Brooke watched her intently. She noticed rather quickly that there was still a ring on her ring finger.

"Well, I better go and find my spot," Brooke said, awkwardly as she threw her make-up bag inside her purse and made her way to the door.

"See you out there," Peyton said friendlily.

Brooke walked into the gym. The gym had be completely re-done since the last time she had been in there but the decorations from their previous reunion were the exactly the same. She saw one of the pictures that had been the cause of her emotional battle at the previous reunion. The slide show that had been shown the ten year was playing on the stage. Brooke looked around. She recognized a lot of the faces. People that she had thought she would have been friends with for life. Most of the chairs were full or obvious someone had been sitting there, so it didn't take much time for Brooke to find her own seat. Her table was only half-full. Brooke resisted the urge to read who else was sitting at her table. The seating had been an issue at the previous reunion, but she still rather have the surprise of who was sitting at her table-mates. Brooke stood up after a few minutes of sitting down and began scanning the crowd. She settled on the person she was looking for.

"Haley," She said as she tapped her old friend's shoulder.

"Brooke," Haley replied, with a large smile plastered on her face. The pair hugged for a few moments and then parted. "Brooke, I heard about your husband," Haley said solemnly, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Brooke said. Attempting to avoid the subject of her own love-life she turned to Haley's, "So are you still married?"

"Of course," Haley replied. "Hayden, our eldest, graduated this year."

"Oh my gosh, that's crazy," Brooke said, smirking. "Did she get married before she graduated?"

"No," Haley said, rolling her eyes. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Hmm, let me think," Brooke asked, rhetorically. "I have two daughters now."

"Aw, how old?" asked Haley.

"Kianna is eight and Tatiana is six," Brooke said proudly. "They are in town with me, but they are staying with my parents. But you should meet them."

"I have eight year old twins," Haley said, "They all have to meet. Plus one of the twins is a boy. You must finally get married into the Scott family."

"You had two more kids!" Brooke exclaimed. "You guys are crazy. Five kids, nuts."

"That's what everyone says," said a deeper voice.

"Hi, Nathan," Brooke said as he pulled her into a hug. "And everyone says it because it's true."

"Well, maybe it's slightly crazy but not that crazy. Twelve kids are crazy," Haley said, laughing.

"You are quite possibly right," Brooke said agreeing. "Well, I am going to go and sit down."

"See you in a bit," Haley said.

The lights in the room began dimming. Twinkle lights that had been set up were the wall and ceiling met were beginning to light up. Brooke weaved through the chairs and tables and found her seat again. There were still three empty seats at her table. Brooke sat down on the on the off-white fabric chair. She crossed her legs and let her attention be drawn in by the speaker on-stage. The speaker was Mouth.

"Hi everyone," Mouth said enthusiastically, "I'm Mouth, for all of you who don't remember me. And tonight we are going to focus on everyone. It may take some time to finish this but we all thought that everyone might enjoy hearing a little bit about each of fellow classmates. I know I certainly enjoyed hearing it all." The crowd murmured slightly. "So here we go!"

The lights went down completely. Bright pictures of her classmates in alphabetical order began flashing along the screen and Mouth's pre-recording voice was speaking about each person. Brooke was the most anxious to hear about the old gang. She should be the first to be talked about with the last name Lyon.

"Peyton Jagielski," Mouth's voice echoed through the room.

Brooke let out a small gasp. Peyton and Lucas were no longer together. She began quickly looking around the room. It was too dark. She couldn't see them. Brooke now understood Peyton's friendliness in the bathroom. Peyton had found Jake.

"Peyton lives in Chicago with four children and her husband of four years, Jake, also a form student of THHS. Peyton had one son with her ex-husband, Lucas and two more sons with Jake. Jake's daughter also lives with them. Both Peyton and Jake are with us tonight so don't forget to give them a hello," Mouth's voice said through the room.

Brooke barely listened to the rest of the biographies of her classmates. Her mind was on single thing. Lucas Scott. During his biography it was said that he was supposed to be there tonight. She could not spot him anywhere. Brooke closed her eyes, and let herself calm. Why did she always let him get the best of her? She had broken up with him. They were over. It had been twenty years. She hated him for still being in her heart. And most of all she hated him for not being here.

The night of presentations had ended. The tables were in the process of being pushed back to make a dance floor. Brooke was still out of it. She had to leave. She was going home. Brooke quickly took two small pieces of paper out of her page and scribbled her numbers, email address, house address on both of them. Her heels clicking as she rushes towards Haley and Peyton who are now talking.

"Well, I am off," Brooke said anxiously. "I am going to go and spend some time with my girls. Here you both go." She shoved them each a crumpled piece of paper. "Congratulations with getting Jake, Peyton," Brooke hollered as she left the building.

Peyton and Haley just stood there looking at each other. Neither knew what had come over Brooke.

Brooke got to her car. She flung her bag into the passenger side. Without much control she pulled her car out of the parking lot. She drove along the streets of Tree Hill. Old memories were coming back with great fury. She knew what or who she was looking for; she was just scared to admit it. She finally stopped. She recklessly pulled into a parking spot. Using her rear-view mirror she quickly touched up her make-up. There were streaks of black mascara running down her face. Brooke quickly covered the streaks and grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She looked up at the sign, Karen's Café. She walked up to the door pushed it open.

The room was filled with familiar sights. The most familiar being Karen sitting at the counter. Karen turned, "We're closed." Karen looked the same in the face but she had aged. Her hair was now a silver gray and she had put on some weight. But looking into her eyes, Brooke knew it was the same-old Karen.

"Hey there," Brooke said, already almost crying.

"Brooke?" she asked. Brooke simply nodded. "Hi honey," Karen said as she walked towards her to give her a hug. The two embraced for close to a minute. "What are you doing here?" asked Karen of the duo separated.

"Searching," Brooke said looking down. "And I only sort of know what I am looking for. I think I want it, but I don't know for sure. I might be looking for something I can't have. Or don't really want. But I think I do. I really don't know."

"Looking for him still," Karen said, knowingly. Brooke simply nodded.

"I don't why, I am thirty-eight years old, I have been married, I have kids, why in hell am I looking for my high school sweetheart," Brooke said as she began to break down.

"I think you know why," Karen told her. "Go back to the reunion. Talk to your old friends. Renew your friendship with Peyton. Go back."

"Okay," Brooke said, giving into the older woman's request. "Bye."

"Bye, honey."

Brooke walked back into the gym. Her eyes still were slightly puffy from crying. She looked around. Everyone was on the dance floor. The song ended. Mouth came over, "Want to dance?"

"Sure," Brooke said as Mouth took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. The song was slow. Mouth pulled her into a hug and they began dancing. Both Brooke and Mouth danced in silence. They were both thinking about their friendship in high school, Mouth's almost unhealthy obsession with her, and her liking him, but in the brother way, the friendship of the nerd and the popular girl.

"Are you okay," Mouth asked, breaking the silence.

"A little, I don't even know why I let him upset me like this, when I have only seen him once in the past twenty years, it's not normal," Brooke whined.

"For you guys, it is," Mouth said, attempting to comfort her.

"Aw, thanks Mouth," Brooke said, truly appreciating his attempts. The song ended. A new one began. Their song began. The tears began taking over again. Brooke began running towards the bathroom.

"Brooke, do you want to have this dance?" a voice yelled over the crowd and music. She turned. And there he was. Lucas. With her teary eyes she looked up at him. The pair made eye contact. They had always been able to speak through their eyes. And the both knew after tonight, they wouldn't only be speaking through their eyes.

"Of course," she exclaimed as she walked towards him. Their hands met. And he pulled her onto the dance floor.

The two settled into each others arms. The bodies moved as one. She looked up at him and the same time as he looked down at her. They were in sync. They were them. Tonight was the beginning of them. They both knew, they were now about forever. It was the rebirth of Lucas and Brooke's epic romance.

Really and Truly Complete.

A/N- Here's the end. Review buddies. I like me some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- So I know this was originally a one-shot and this is going to be the third chapter. But it had this incomplete feeling to me, and I had to finish it. This will be the final chapter.

Renewed Destiny

"_The future is always beginning now."_

Brooke walked into the Tree Hill gym hand and hand with her husband of nine years, Lucas Scott. Only ten years previous had walking to this very gym been troublesome, but now it was a regular occurrence, but today was not any but regular. Her eldest daughter, Kianna May Lyon and her step-son, Landon Patrick Scott were graduating. The gym was decorated with baby pictures of all of the graduates. Many of the pictures included many of the other graduates with each as small children, because that is how it works in a small town like Tree Hill. All of the parents had known each since birth and all of their children knew each since birth also, with of course a few exceptions. Brooke's daughters, Kianna and Tatiana were two of the exceptions, although Brooke herself had been raised in Tree Hill. After high school Brooke left Tree Hill and moved to New York City where she met and married Michael Lyon. They pair had two children, before his death fourteen years ago. Ten years ago in this very gym, Brooke renewed her relationship with her high school sweetheart, Lucas Scott and ever since she has been in Tree Hill living her new life.

Brooke had her happy little family, everything she ever wanted. Brooke lived with Lucas, her own daughters Kianna and Tatiana, and her and Lucas' children, eight year old Kory and six year old Layla and every other week, Landon; Lucas' son with his ex-wife, Peyton lived with them. Peyton Jagielski, also known as Lucas' ex-wife and Brooke's life-long friend. Sure, their friendship was only renewed ten years ago, but they had always been friends, even when they weren't. They had that unbreakable bond.

Ever since that night almost ten years ago, everything had gone back to the way it had always be meant to be. Brooke was with Lucas, Peyton was with Jake, and Haley was with Nathan. That was the end of all of their stories. They were all meant to be. All their children had become as good of friends as they all had been in high school. But today everything was changing. They were all graduating, and after this summer, moving away to begin their own lives. As much as they all hoped everything would work out, the was always that lingering feeling, wondering, if their children's lives would take twenty years to work out they way they supposed to, or if they were all destined to be as messed up as their parents.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked squeezing Brooke's much smaller hand. Brooke looked up at her husband. His hair had darken as he aged, no longer the light blonde it had been when they were teenagers, now it was a light brown with plenty of gray.

"Most certainly am," Brooke responded with an almost sad smile on her face. Quickly she wiped off some lip gloss from the corner of her lip, readjusted her large, black-leather shoulder bag, and her smoothed the sides of her blouse. "Let's go." Brooke led Lucas towards the seat that had been reserved for them.

"When is Tatiana going to get here with Kory and Layla?" Lucas asked. Tatiana had been put in charge of getting the younger two ready for the big day.

"Any minute, she was coming with Peyton and Jake and their crew," Brooke explained. Most people initially never understood the friendship between the two families, considering that Peyton and Lucas had been married and had a child together. But somehow it worked; now they were all happy within their own relationships everything worked.

"Hey Mom, Hey Lucas," Tatiana said arriving right on cue. Tatiana was identical to Brooke when Brooke was sixteen. Tatiana had the same long, straight brunette hair, and deep brown eyes. Her style was completely different though, alike Brooke who had always gone the somewhat slutty route, Tatiana was totally conservative. She wore lots of sweaters and her shirts always had sleeves and never showed an inch of cleavage. Today she was wearing a white skirt which just reached the top of her knees and a pink camisole under a darker pink cardigan. Some people thought Tatiana was uptight but she wasn't, that was just her style.

"Hey guys," Peyton said, smiling at the pair. She was holding Jake's hand and next to them were their fifteen almost sixteen year old sons, Shawn and their thirteen year old son, Connor. Tatiana and Shawn were both quite young when the friendship of Brooke and Peyton was rebuilt and the pair had always been the best of friends.

Both Brooke and Lucas responded with a quick hi and a small wave. "Mommy, mommy!" a small girl exclaimed as she let go of Tatiana's hand.

"What sweetie," Brooke said to Layla, her youngest daughter.

"Look at the pretty dress, Tatty put me in," Layla said calling Tatiana by her childhood nickname.

"It's very pretty," Brooke said, admiring the small yellow dress with its white flowers. "Don't you look just handsome," Brooke said looking at Kory, her and Lucas' son.

"Ew," Kory replied. Kory was eight and getting to the age where he was beginning to get embarrassed by his mother. It was the first time the Brooke had really experienced it, with rest of her children being girls.

"I'm just saying," Brooke said with a small smirk on her face. "So is Jen coming?" asked Brooke.

"No, she couldn't get the day off to come down here," Jake said. "But she said hi to everyone." Jen was Jake's now thirty-one year old daughter. She worked as a real estate agent. She had been married for three years and had sixteen month old son.

"Oh, well that sucks," Brooke replied. "Where's the other Scott family?" Brooke said as she looked towards Lucas. Haley and Nathan's twins where graduating also today.

"They were going to be slightly late," Lucas replied. "They figure this is going to start late and they needed to pick up Natalie from the airport."

"Natalie is going to be home for this?" Brooke said happily.

"Yeah, she is home for the summer and then it's back to school," Lucas replied. Natalie Scott, the twenty-one year old, middle child of Nathan and Haley. The rebel, Natalie was always in trouble but always lovable. The two eldest children of Haley and Nathan both continued to live the Tree Hill lifestyle after their graduation and both were expected to be at the graduation ceremony today.

Eventually everyone arrived. As they all looked around the room, they all were having similar thoughts, mostly ones of their own graduation day, and the day they all became one again. They weren't the only old group of friends celebrating their children's graduation today. They were many familiar faces in the room. Most of the people were younger than them but they were familiar. People they had learnt to be friends with. Their children played basketball with each other, their daughter's cheered together, and their children were just friends in general.

Behind the scenes the graduates were in a dither. The day had come; it was the end of their lives as they knew them. The girls hanging to their boyfriends and best friends and the boys trying to play it cool, although everyone knew that they were also freaking out inside. Kianna Lyon wandered towards her boyfriend of one year, Stephan Scott. When they had hooked up last year, everyone thought it was strange, they had kept it secret for awhile from their parents. Stephan was Kianna's step-fathers nephew, but they weren't raised as cousins and they had never thought as themselves being related. They had always been close friends. And it was to expected they would eventually become more than friends, their core group of friend consisted of them, Lanna Scott, Landon Scott, and their respective others, James Kennedy, and Courtney Moore. Lanna and Landon had both dated James and Courtney off and on through the years, and it was only time before the remaining two hooked up.

The graduating class was called into the gym. They sat themselves on the bleachers in alphabetical order. All three Scott's were seated next to each, Landon, Lanna and then Stephan. And as luck would have it James, Kianna, and Courtney were seated next each other as well. The principal of the school went through the list, one by one. When she name was called, Kianna walked gracefully onto the stage. She was tall and had her father's strawberry blonde. Brooke looked at her with a small tear forming in her eye. She reached for Lucas' hand and held it there. As the principal reached the three Scott's, Landon was called first. Like his step-sister, he walked up onto the make-shift stage. His walk was different from Kianna's. Landon was much more cocky, he knew that he was all-that and likely more. Lucas looked over to Peyton and they shared a smile. That was their son and they were divorced but still the best of friends. Lanna was next; she looked identical to her father, raven colored hair and striking blue eyes. She was the popular girl in school. She had grown up in Tree Hill and her father was the famous Nathan Scott and she knew it and she was born with a reputation. Stephan, he was quiet one, even quieter than Kianna. He had the looks of his father but the personality of Haley but even more quiet. There was a reason that he and Kianna were a couple. The made their way through the graduating class and in the final classic moment they threw their caps into the air.

It was over for them, high school was complete. It was the next stage in their lives. Each of their parents looked at them, all seeing something slightly different. All of the graduates were asking themselves questions, would their lives turn out a messily yet as perfect as their parents, would this be their final moment, would the picture being taken now be the same being taken in ten years at the reunion? What would happen? Only time will tell. And they all hoping for the perfect life, but the sad truth was only a small few of them would get it.

All of the parent's had asked themselves the same questions at their graduations, and they all had their answers, but now it was the children's turn. Their lives were only beginning. And a new stage in the parent's lives was also beginning, their children has become adults.

The End For Real Real This Time…

A/N- So I am thinking about sequel but probably not. Tell me if there is any interest.


End file.
